the life of a Lily
by dizzy5
Summary: Lily and her friends Cleo and Romy are great friends with the Marauders and thats how they like it but what happens when James gets jealous of Lily's new guy. All this thrown in with the hectic 7th year, Quidditch and the Slytherins


Lillian Evans was seventeen and had led a double life for the past six years, she lived at home as the perfect child everyone wanted and loved for the summer than for the rest of the year she was the bad ass strait-A student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was the girl all the guys wanted thanks to her lovely blemish free cream skin, her fire like red hair and her almond shaped bright green eyes that twinkled with mischief, for those same reasons most girls envied her.

Lily had many friends but she had two best friends Cleopatra Bane and Andromeda Hallow; of coarse that's not what people called them at school the three were know as Lily, Cleo, and Romy. Of course we can't forget the marauders whom Lily was equally close too most of the members she didn't much like their rat-like follower, Peter Pettigrew but she had nothing against him.

Lily's family treated her like a goddess and loved her very much most of them that is, see Lily wasn't an only child she was the second born having one older sister Petunia who Lily renamed Tuna all summer. As long as her parents didn't hear about it she was fine. Petunia and Lillian had one problem getting the way of them being friends, to Tuna, Lily was a freak and to Lily, Tuna was a stuck up snob.

Lillian sat quietly in the back seat of her parents car next to her sister who at this point was ignoring her after being threatened with having to spend the holidays with Lily if she wasn't civil.

"We're here… I think, Lillian this is it right?"

"Yes, thank you very much for the ride here father."

"We'll see you next summer Lillian. Have fun and don't work too hard ok."

"Yes Mum."

"Do you want help with your trunk sweet heart?" Lily shook her head no as she lifted it out of the trunk, "Ok well you owl us every week ok tell us everything."

She said ok waving goodbye, as the car pulled away Lily could see her sister giving her the finger and just laughed as she turned and walked into a building that the muggles couldn't see.

"Hey there young lady, what can I do for a fine young witch such as yourself." a tall man with brown hair asked when Lily walked in.

"A room would be nice Tom, I wanna get out of these muggle clothes and into my robes."

"Right this way Ms…"

"Evans"

"Ms. Evans room four is at your disposal." Tom took her trunk and showed her to the room.

"Thank you Tom."

"Anything else for you?"

"Umm, no I'll be fine."

"Alright, good evening Ms."

Lily looked at herself in the mirror; she wore a white long sleeved t-shirt with a heart in the middle, a jean skirt that touched her feet where a pair of black Mary Janes covered her feet, her long hair was up in a tight bun and no make-up was on her face.

"I look so…"

"Plain, boring, dull?" a voice in the mirror interjected.

"No one asked you, but your right. So I'll just have to fix that wont I." With that Lily started her yearly makeover; her long red hair was cut to her shoulders and highlights were added to it's waves, a black shirt with that words 'DARE ME' on the front replaced her white one, her skirt was replaced with a black knee high one, and a pair of black army boots were placed on her feet, "That's much better, don't ya think."

"Definitely not dull."

"Thought you'd say so, I gotta get shopping hold down the fort."

"No problem, not like I'm goin' anywhere."

As she left the room lily grabbed her black cloak and headed down to the streets of Diagon Ally.

The first place Lily went was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, as she walked into the shop a cubby woman warring kiwi green robes walk up.

"Can I help you young lady?"

"I need to get my new Hogwarts robes, and a few new cloaks."

"Alright come with me and we'll get your measurements."

Lily looked around the large shop for a few nice new cloaks while she waited for her robes there was ten long racks each full of different robes, cloaks, dress robes and even some muggle clothes it really was 'for All Occasions'.

"Here you go dear, three sets of robes and those I assume are the cloaks you picked out. That'll be four galleons, four sickles and eight knuts."

"Here you go."

Lily took her boxes and walked back to her room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Back so soon." The mirror piped as she walked in shutting the door and throwing the boxes into her trunk.

"Yeah it's already nine thirty, and … I'm talking to a mirror…"

"Sad life kid sad."

"Shut up I'm just not out of Lillian mode yet. I'm going out for supper. See ya."

* * *

Two days passed and it was the day before everyone went back to school. Lily was out in Diagon Ally looking for a few books to read in Flourish and Blotts.

"Hum I got that one and that one and oh I don't have this one, '_Old and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms' _cool, I'll take this one ok I have enough for two more. The boys will love this '_Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_', and one more… come on there's gotta be something I'd read… _'Charms of the Charming'_ I've never seen this before. Mr. Blott is this book new?"

The older man behind the counter walked over and took the book from Lily, "No it looks old." He handed the book back, "Hum I thought you had all the charm books I got in."

"Must have… missed one."

"You find the books you want Ms. Evans?"

"Yes I'll take these three if I may."

After she finished at the bookstore Lily sat down at Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor to read and have some ice cream. A shadow covered the pages of her book forcing Lily to tear her attention away from her reading. "You're in my light."

"I thought that was you Evans, I could smell your filthy mudblood from Knockturn."

Lily rolled her eyes looking up to find Severus Snape, "And I should have known it was you. What do you want."

"I thought you'd know by now Evans."

"I'm going to leave now…"

"I thought you wanted to know what I wanted Lily."

As Lily walked away she could feel his eyes still on her, she turned to see him still following her, she started to run and found herself suddenly on the ground.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to… Remus!"

"Lily what's the hurry?" Remus asked as he helped her off the ground.

"Just… felt like a run."

"Didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No I'm fine." Remus was always protective it was the werewolf part of him.

"Wanna go get lunch with me and the others Lily the guys are just picking up their robes."

"Sure, I'm kinda tired of eating alone. Lets go meet James, and Sirius!"

"Where on earth did you find this beautiful young women Remus?"

"Yeah I thought we're the ones all the girls want."

"James! Sirius!" Lily jumped up with a huge smile on her face hugging both boys.

"You two aren't the only ones who can find the girl." Remus said as he grabbed two more chairs.

"What are you doing here anyway Lil', thought you'd have done your shopping a long time ago." James said as he dug into his lunch.

"Yeah Lil'."

"I've been here for almost three days."

Sirius looked up astonished, "Why?"

"I don't know. I just felt like being around magic." She answered taking another bite of her sub sandwich, "And I did finish my shopping, except…"

"What you got left Lily." Remus asked finishing his stew.

"A pet… my mum and dad told me that I could get whatever I want."

"So what are you planning to get?"

"I'm not sure… I think I might get an owl."

"Cool that's what I've got." James smirked, "How bout we noble gentlemen come help you pick one?"

So once everyone had finished their meal they all headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. As the four walked different witches and wizards waved and smiled they even saw some of the other kids from Gryffindor.

"Hey what's that that place?"

"I think that's that new store Magical Menagerie." James said looking through the window.

"Yeah it's suppose to be a pet store with all kinds of different things like cats and frogs and stuff." Sirius added.

"Really? How bout we check in there."

"I thought you wanted an owl."

"I wanna look." With that Lily lead the way into the small shop.

"Hi there what can I do for you younglings." The store smelt bad and the noise was almost unbearable but Lily didn't care all that mattered to her was a one of the two walls covered in cages; she could see one very small wire cage near the bottom. From where she stood all Lily could see was two very large green eyes.

"Lily there's some owls over here." James' voice pulled Lily out of her trance.

"Lily there's a lot of really cool frogs here!" Lily turned to the voice and could see Sirius pointing at a large tank; in the tank there was frogs of all colors from green to blue.

"I don't think a frog is really Lily's style padfoot." Remus said saving Lily from Sirius handing her a red colored one, "How bout a rat Lil?"

"I—"

"Thought you wanted an OWL Lil."

"No a Frog."

"RAT."

"OWL."

"FR— hey where'd Lily go?"

"I'm over here." The boys all turned to see lily crouching in front of the small cage, "I found what I want."

"A cat?!?" they all looked in awe as the shopkeeper pulled a very small kitten out of the cage. The kitten had bright green eyes, and slick silky black fur; the kitten sat happily on the counter playing with a lose string from lily's robe while the keeper went to get a basket.

"It's cute. But why a cat?" Sirius said as the four walked down the coble stone streets.

"I don't know. Why not?"

"She's got you there, Sirius."

"But it's a CAT."

Lily looked up at him, "No it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"A kitten."

"ARRG!"

Through this all James was silent he walked next to Lily watching the amusement on her face as she talked, then something hit him and it hit him hard.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head, "What was that."

Lily bent down and picked up a small remembrall handing it to James laughing, "Your assailant dear sir."

"OH I'm sorry James I didn't think it would hit anyone." A short fat boy with a high-pitched voice ran up to them he had platinum blonde hair a pointy nose and watery blue eyes, "I didn't think it would hit anyone!"

"It's ok Peter, I'm fine." James handed the remembrall to him, "Just next time warn people before you throw something."

"Yeah. Hi Sirius, hi Remus… Lily."

"Wormtail."

"Hello Peter."

"Hi."

Peter suddenly looked terrified; his eyes were fixed on the basket in Lily's hand, "I…is that a …a c…c…cat?"

"Yes, I just bought her… oh my, Peter, what's wrong?" she held back a smile as Peter started to shake.

"I hate cats…the last cat I knew left a huge scar on my leg…"

"Well my cat is only a kitten she wouldn't hurt a fly." Lily looked at her watch it was nearly supper, "How bout we go get a bite to eat, it's almost supper."

"Yeah, I'm starved!"

"You're always hungry Sirius." James laughed.

"I am not." Everyone looked at him skeptically, "ok so… I'm a growing boy!" everyone laughed as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

After their meal Peter quickly departed with his parents and just Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were left talking around the fire.

"So, Peter's not aloud to use the floo network alone… that's um, interesting."

"No Lil' that's sad." Sirius laughed handing everyone a warm butterbeer.

"Now Sirius it's not his fault he's accident prone."

"Sure it's not…"

While Sirius and Remus argued over Peter's problems Lily and James sat looking into the warm inviting flames of the fire.

"So Lily, shouldn't you be heading home soon too?" James asked looking through his wire-rimmed glasses.

"No, I'm staying here again tonight."

"How are you getting to platform nine and three-quarters?"

"I think I'll take a cab in the morning."

"No way you'll never get there in time."

"What else could I do…Fly?"

"No, but you could come with me and the guys. My parents have a magic car, we could pick you up when we go."

"Well…"

Good we'll pick you up at nine on the muggle side." James stood suddenly with great enthusiasm, "Ok boys pack up we gotta floo back to my place. See ya at nine Lil'"

"Bye, bye boys."

"Night Lily." Remus said throwing some floo powder into the flames.

"See you tomorrow." With that the boys all stepped into the fire, said "Potter's Place" and they were gone.

Lily wandered up to her room not long after and crawled into bed with her new kitten.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke early and began packing her things into her trunk being sure not to leave anything behind.

"You my furry friend need a name don't you?"

"Meow?"

"Thought so, hum let me think. You're black, midnight?"

"MEOW."

"Didn't think so…Pitch?"

"…"

"Nah… I got it!" Lily picked up the tiny kitten, "I'll call you Pandora." Pandora purred in delight at her new name. "Thought you'd like that. Shoot it's almost nine!"

Lily quickly put Pandora in her basket, set it on top of her trunk and carried both down the stairs to the door as fast as she could, paid for her stay and moved out side to wait for James and the other Marauders.

At exactly five after nine an old rundown looking four-door car pulled up and out of the back seat James and Sirius climbed grabbing Lily's trunk throwing it into the trunk and shoving her and Pandora in the back with Remus.

"Morning Lily."

"Morning Remus, you're late what happened to nine?"

"Sirius wouldn't get out of bed…" he shook his head as the other two boys jumped back in, both still looking half asleep.

"You must be Lily Evans. I'm Abby Potter and this is my husband Henry." The women in the passenger seat said. Lily noticed James looked almost nothing like his mother who had long neat blonde hair and a very pail complexion, in fact the only thing the two had in common was their blue eyes. On the other hand James could be mistaken for his father both with their messy jet-black hair, tanned faces, and of course wire rimmed glasses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister and Missus Potter. Thank you very much for the ride."

"Please Lily, it's Abby and Henry. And it is are pleasure, the boys have told us so much about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, don't worry dear nothing bad of course, they've told us all about your school work and how you helped them pass their charms exams."

"Oh yes, I'm fairly good with charms."

"What do you plan to do after Hogwarts Lily?" Henry said not moving his eyes from the windscreen.

"Lily wants to be a charm breaker for the Ministry dad." James cut in.

"A charm breaker eh tough job there, good luck."

"Thank you."

"We're here."

"That was fast…"

"Lily didn't James tell you his parents car is magic."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

After putting their trunks and other things on carts everyone waved good-bye to Mister and Missus Potter they headed on their way to platform nine and three quarters.

"Can you believe this is the last time we'll be going through the wall to the platform?" Lily mentioned as they prepared to move through the wall.

"Yah Lily's right it is the last time…"

"We'll be back someday wont we?"

"Hate to tell you Padfoot but no." James said shaking his head "Lets do this in style. Lily you know the plan."

"Yup." She began to look around franticly then suddenly she shouted, "There it is hurry or we're going to miss it!" all four took off running in a line, many muggles watching and to the muggles it must have looked as if they just got lost in the crowd but just as they got to the train Lily had pointed to they all went flying strait into the post that lead strait to platform nine and three quarters.

"Did you see the look on the muggles faces when Lily yelled." Sirius laughed through his panting.

"Yeah. I'm going to see if I can find Cleo and Romy. Can you put my trunk in your compartment for me thanks." Lily quickly grabbed Pandora's basket and went running off into the crowd.

"She's like a first year." James said hoisting up both Lily's trunk and his own onto the train.

"Yup."

"She'll never change."

* * *

As she walked Lily looked at the faces all around her; frightened little first years clinging to their parents, third years talking about their new classes, fifth years that had no clue what they were in for this year and seventh years watching them all like her and remembering when they were the same.

"LILY!!"

"Lily over here!"

"Romy, Cleo! I've missed you so much." She ran over jumping into their arms.

"What's in the basket?" Romy asked pointing at the bundle in Lily's arms.

"OH this is Pandora. You can meet her on the train."

The two girls looked at each other, "Pandora?"

"Yeah she's my new cat. Its getting really crowded in here lets go find the marauders."

The three girls started walking when Lily heard a voice that sent chills down her spine. "I figured that Voldemort would have killed you by now Evans. To bad." She turned to see Lucius Malfoy a tall white blonde seventh year glaring at her with Narcissa Black hanging off his arm like a trophy and Snape standing on his other side.

"What do you want Malfoy."

"The question should be Evans what don't I want and that's you at Hogwarts."

"Lily." Lily turned to see James running over to them, "There you are…Malfoy"

"Potter."

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be off somewhere in a hole like the rat you are."

"Shouldn't you be on the train snogging some poor girl? I was only telling Evans how surprised I am that she's back this year with Voldemort around killing all her kind." With that the three Slytherins turned and left.

"My kind, MY KIND he talks like I'm some kind of animal. How dare he!"

"Lily calm down." Cleo put an arm around her fuming friend.

"Yeah Lily just forget it, Malfoy's just a jerk trying to scare you."

"They're right Lil', come on Sirius and Lupin are waiting for us."

"You're right."


End file.
